C'est lui, ou moi
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Prends soin de son coeur, Draco...


Bonsoir à tous.

Comment allez-vous ?

Alors voici cet OS, un peu étrange. Il diffère de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Vous le savez, je suis une Drarryste jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Alors oui, on préfère Draco avec Harry, et beaucoup de Drarrystes, à mon goût, abhorrent Ginny. J'avoue qu'avant, moi aussi. Elle a souvent le mauvais rôle dans nos chères Drarry, trop souvent selon moi. Quand je suis allée à Manchester, je me suis surprise à imaginer une seconde la réaction de Ginny si Harry sortait avec Draco.

C'est vrai que mettre Harry avec Ginny était facile, pour JK. Mais** il méritait bien ça**, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Ca ne fait de Ginny ce personnage si horrible que beaucoup pensent.

Je reste pour les Drarry, les enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas x) Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS. _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

C'est lui, ou moi.

Les Sakura sont en fleurs. C'est étrange qu'il y en ait à Manchester, cette ville pluvieuse d'Angleterre. Le parc en bord de ville est baigné de lumière, et l'herbe verdoyante semble rayonner. Le soleil, timide, caresse les peaux pâles des habitants venus goûter à la douceur du temps frais de ce nouveau printemps. La météo est clémente, aujourd'hui, mais le froid est présent malgré tout le vent glacial s'infiltre dans les vestes et fait frissonner les plus frileux. Les oiseaux répandent dans l'air leurs mélodies chantantes et la douce fragrance des Sakura bercent les âmes des cœurs amoureux.

Au sol, quelques fleurs bleues s'ouvrent au monde, avides de goûter aux timides rayons du soleil, elles, si éphémères... On entend des enfants crier un peu partout et on voit leurs parents sourire tendrement en les voyant aussi joyeux c'est un des rares après-midi où le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Tout semble si joyeux. Tout, sauf cette jeune fille, assise au sol, à l'ombre d'un des Sakura du parc « Kushito », appuyé contre le tronc. Ses longs cheveux volent au vent et elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnante.

Elle lui avait demandé de choisir. Parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il la choisirait, elle plutôt que lui. Pourquoi aurait-il refusé ? Elle lui offrait tout ce dont il rêvait : de l'amour, un avenir, une famille. Et ce, sur des bases solides. Elle, qui l'aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Ginny sourit en se souvenant des histoires que lui racontait sa mère, sur Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu. Il était son héros, depuis toute petite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il était son idole. « Je me marierai avec lui ! », disait-elle d'une petite voix fluette en riant, alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. La voix qu'elle entendait, le souvenir étouffé par le temps et le regret. Regret profond et amer de l'insouciance enfantine...

Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, sur le quai de la voie 9¾, elle en avait été bouche bée elle avait été loin de se douter qu'elle le verrait un jour en chair et en os, elle qui avait tant rêvé de ce garçon brun aux yeux verts. Un vert si envoûtant, pour Ginny. Elle aurait aimé que l'amour qu'elle lui portait s'y reflète... Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé, et n'arriverait visiblement jamais. Elle soupire, résignée. Elle avait tout fait pour essayer de le garder auprès d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus. C'était ce qui l'attristait le plus. Voir son bonheur qu'elle avait touché du doigt s'envoler comme de la fumée.

Aujourd'hui, que devait-elle faire, si ce n'était passer à autre chose ? Elle avait vu l'amour dans ses yeux. Un amour qui ne lui était pas destiné. Elle lève les yeux de son jean sombre et son cœur se brise quand les aperçoit. Il lui fait la cour, l'abruti. Et ce sombre idiot d'Harry sourit, heureux.

« Oui, heureux... »

Les voir ensemble, Harry assis sur un banc, vêtu de cette jolie chemise à carreau bordeaux qui lui va si bien, entrouverte, et Malfoy, à côté de lui, avec son t-shirt en col V blanc et son blouson de cuir, lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quel sort imaginable du monde sorcier. Il souriait au blond tendrement, comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde, et l'autre lui tenait les mains. Et ils riaient. Joyeusement. Le cœur de la rousse se serre alors qu'elle tente en vain de détourner le regard de ce spectacle qui la brise. Elle ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de leurs corps si près l'un de l'autre, de leurs regards amoureux et de cette comédie affreuse qui lui fait si mal. Sa vie avait pris un air de cauchemar depuis ce 24 Novembre où il lui avait annoncé l'horrible vérité.

Elle était assise à la bibliothèque, ce jour-là, et riait avec quelques amis, à une des tables du fond, et madame Pince les regardaient d'un air peu appréciateur, irritée par leur attitude bruyante dans son lieu sacré.

« Jordan, passe-moi ta plume à Papote, s'il-te-plaît ! Fit-elle audit Jordan.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Ginny s'était retournée, surprise d'entendre sa voix grave ici et surtout maintenant. Il se tenait devant elle – ou plutôt derrière -, les mains dans les poches, se balançant d'avant en arrière d'un air gêné, et regardant ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était levée.

« Bien sûr. Ici ?

- Euh non, plutôt dehors, si ça ne te dérange pas... »

Acquiesçant, elle avait fait un signe de tête à ses amis et l'avait suivie, pensant qu'il lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle attendait. Ginny ne savait pas où il l'amenait, mais il ne lui adressait ni un regard, ni une parole. Son estomac s'était noué et elle avait commencé à appréhender ce qu'Harry allait lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Le ciel était cotonneux il allait neiger dans peu de temps, aussi elle s'était frotté les bras énergiquement, le froid s'emparant de son corps rapidement. Ginny l'avait entendu prendre une inspiration profonde et il s'était tourné vers elle. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens, noisettes, et son cœur avait raté un battement.

« Ginny, je... tu m'avais demandé de choisir. »

Et à peine avait-il commencé qu'elle avait su le dénouement de toute cette histoire. Elle avait senti toute chaleur quitter son corps et une boule obstruer sa gorge. Mais, encore aujourd'hui elle ne savait comment, elle avait souri, un adorable sourire faux et triste.

« Ne te fatigue pas, Harry. C'est lui, pas vrai ? »

Le brun avait été désemparé, et il avait cherché un moyen de se sortir de la situation en bafouillant, sa peau devenant pâle à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'avait pas compris que toutes ses justifications ne feraient que plus de mal à la rousse.

« Je... oui, souffla-t-il. »

Elle avait alors hoché la tête de manière douloureuse.

« Je vous souhaite... d'être heureux ? Juste, Harry. J'espère que tu pourras avoir ce que tu veux, avec lui.

- Ginny, attends...

- Attendre quoi ? - elle avait gentiment souri – Sois heureux. »

Et elle était partie sans un mot de plus, elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il la voie pleurer. Mais, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il choisi Draco Malfoy ? _Draco Malfoy _! C'était, encore aujourd'hui, un véritable mystère, et personne n'avait su l'éclairer. Pourtant elle était persuadée qu'Hermione était au courant de quelque chose, et Ron aussi. Mais ils ne lui avaient rien dit.

Plus tard, elle était montée dans son dortoir, à Gryffondor et s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas très tard, mais elle n'avait pas le goût de voir quiconque. Alors, son front posé contre la vitre froide, elle avait vu. Elle les avait vus tous les deux se rejoindre dans le parc, Harry se réfugiant dans les bras de Malfoy, et ce dernier lui enlaçant la taille. Elle aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Mais Harry aimait quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas elle.

Ginny les voyait souvent. Se tenant par la main, mangeant ensemble. Cela lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même : quand elle avait appris que le couple déménageait à Manchester, elle avait décidé d'y aller aussi. Elle le regrettait amèrement, aujourd'hui...

Harry ne lui appartenait pas, et elle avait perdu son cœur.

« Prends-en soin, Draco... » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, le vent balayant ses cheveux roux.


End file.
